Joyeux Anniversaire
by Kichuki
Summary: Cara et Dahlia n'ont jamais été capturées par les Mord'Sith. Elles passent leur adolescence dans un pensionnat et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour Cara et Dahlia
1. Chapter 1

C'était l'anniversaire Cara aujourd'hui. Habituellement le pensionnat où étaient Cara et Dahlia ne fêtait pas les anniversaires. Mais Dahlia voulait faire à Cara une surprise car pour elle c'était un jour important. Cela dit, elle ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant de ses intentions, ça pourrait mal finir si quelqu'un apprenait que Dahlia ne respectait pas les règles. Surtout que c'était l'école la plus stricte du village. Les élèves n'avaient pas beaucoup de droits. Par exemple, ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir. Mais cela importait peu pour Dahlia, elle ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'être avec Cara, donc elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de sortir. Elle lui offrirait son cadeau ce soir dans leur chambre. En attendant elle allait juste prétendre qu'elle avait oublié. Elle fut surprise tout de même de ne noter chez Cara aucune déception, aussi infime soit-elle. C'était quand même son anniversaire! Est-ce qu'elle pensait que c'était normal parce que Dahlia était incapable de retenir une date importante comme celle-ci? Pour le coup, c'était Dahlia qui était déçu. La journée lui parut très longue. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose: être seule avec elle pour lui offrir son cadeau. C'était un petit bout de papier sur lequel était écrit le nom de Dahlia. Enfin, ce n'était pas qu'un simple bout de papier: en le déposant sur sa peau, Cara portera le prénom de Dahlia pour le restant de ses jours. Peut-être que ce cadeau était un peu égoïste, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour Dahlia. Cara sera à elle et à elle seule après ça, et elle s'en réjouissait.

Enfin, après le repas le moment tant attendu arriva. Quand Cara arriva, Dahlia était déjà là depuis un moment.

"Hey" lança Dahlia à Cara qui se contenta de sourire pour lui répondre. Elle semblait fatiguée.

"Ça va?"

"J'ai eu une dure journée. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira mieux."

Cara s'assit sur son lit et Dahlia la rejoignit rapidement.

"Joyeux anniversaire" dit Dahlia avant d'embrasser doucement Cara sur la joue.

"Mon anniversaire? C'est aujourd'hui?"

"Comment peut-on oublier sa propre date d'anniversaire?"

Dahlia rigolait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au ventre.

"Honnêtement je crois que j'ai oublié ce que ça représente."

"Eh bien tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pour te le rappeler. Tiens, j'espère que tu apprécieras"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"On appelle ça un papier encré. Tu as juste à le placer sur la partie de ton corps de ton choix et ta peau serra imprimé de ce qui est sur ce papier"

"Dahlia...?" demanda Cara avec un sourire tout en faisant semblant d'être surprise.

"Je me suis dit que si mon nom est gravé en toi alors, quoiqu'il arrive, tu te souviendras toujours de moi."

"Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça. Ça me donne une mauvaise impression. Et tu sais, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Et je n'ai pas besoin de voir ton nom tous les jours pour ça. Cela dit, j'aime beaucoup."

"J'espère bien que tu n'as pas besoin de ça!"

"Dahlia..? Est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur, pour mon anniversaire?"

"Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu veux!"

"Promets-moi qu'il ne t'arrivera jamais rien."

"Je suis désolée, c'est une chose que je ne peux pas te promettre. Mais je peux toujours te promettre d'essayer."

"Merci"

Cara posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dahlia. Elle se sentait tellement bien comme ça qu'elle aurait pût rester dans cette position pour toujours.

"Est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi cette nuit?"

"Tu me demande beaucoup de chose dis-donc! Heureusement que ton anniversaire n'a lieu qu'une seule fois par an! Mais bon, c'est une invitation que je ne peux refuser."

Cara sourit pour la remercier.

"Alors, où est-ce que tu veux que je mette ton prénom?"

"Je pense que tu devrais le mettre quelque part où tu peux le voir facilement. Comme ton bras par exemple."

"C'est vrai"

Une fois que le nom de Dahlia fut inscrit sur le bras de Cara cette dernière leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son amie.

"Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir."

En guise de réponse, dahlia approcha son visage de celui de Cara. Lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atteignirent celles de la jolie blonde. Cara répondit à ce baiser, mais c'était plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Dahlia le comprit rapidement et s'arrêta.

"Je suis désolée"

"Non, ne le sois pas. C'est juste que..."

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle avait très envie de continuer ce que Dahlia avait commencé. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit. Si le baiser de Cara était tout de même plutôt timide, la réponse de Dahlia l'était beaucoup moins. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'hésiter car elle était sûre de ses sentiments pour Cara. Au bout d'un moment, elles décidèrent qu'elles avaient besoin d'air. C'est à ce moment-là que Dahlia remarqua que Cara faisait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas s'endormir.

"Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir"

"Cette idée ne me déplait pas, même si je dois avouer que j'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec toi. Eveillée je veux dire."

"Tu as presque l'air d'un zombie comme ça. J'avoue que tu me fais un peu peur."

Cara la tapa gentiment et sourit. Elles s'installèrent dans le lit de Cara, qui n'était pas vraiment prévu pour accueillir deux personnes. Du coup, elles étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre. Cara avait même une partie de son corps sur celui de Dahlia. Cela dit, même si le lit avait été plus grand elles se seraient positionnées de la même façon. Cara prit la main de Dahlia et lui murmura:

"C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu."

Dahlia l'embrassa.

"Tu sais, je crois que je suis vraiment amoureuse de toi Cara."

Mais elle ne répondit pas, elle s'était endormie, le sourire aux lèvres. Dahlia déposa un dernier baiser sur son front.

"Bonne nuit Cara"

Aujourd'hui, Cara avait 20 ans et elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir rêvé du jour de ses 17 ans. Elle s'était juré de ne plus penser à Dahlia mais les rêves pouvaient être très capricieux parfois.

- A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

- Aujourd'hui, Cara avait 20 ans et elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir rêvé du jour de ses 17 ans. Elle s'était juré de ne plus penser à Dahlia mais les rêves

pouvaient être très capricieux parfois. -

"Hey, ça va?"  
"Ça va. Juste un mauvais rêve."  
Ce n'était pas vraiment le rêve qui était mauvais mais tous les souvenirs qu'il déclenchait.  
"Tu veux me raconter?"  
"Non, je ne préfère pas."  
"Ok alors viens par ici."  
Cara sourit faiblement.  
"Léo... est-ce que tu tiens à moi?"  
"Si je tiens à toi? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi! Tu occupes mes pensés du matin jusqu'au soir."  
"Tu nous vois toujours ensemble dans 20 ans?"  
"Il te faudra plus de 20 ans pour te débarrasser de moi."  
Elle ne répondit pas mais se blotti dans ses bras. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'on ne l'abandonne pas à nouveau. Pourtant le lien qui l'unissait à Léo était loin

d'être aussi fort que celui qu'elle avait eu avec Dahlia. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour Léo et, de toute façon, elle reniait ses

sentiments pour Dahlia.  
"Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème."  
"Aujourd'hui ne sera pas une bonne journée."  
"Tu devrais aller de l'avant maintenant."  
"Je sais que je devrais. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas par manque de volonté"  
"Je le sais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit-déjeuner?"  
"Je n'ai pas très faim. On ne peut pas rester au lit encore un peu?"  
"Ça ne me dérange pas du tout."  
Cara posa la main sur le torse de Léo et la pressa, sans lui faire mal, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. C'était peut-être absurde mais elle avait besoin de savoir

que la personne qu'elle aimait ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Pas encore une fois.

Cette après-midi, elle avait prévu de sortir rejoindre deux de ses amis, Kahlan et Richard. Ils se connaissait depuis près de 2 ans maintenant et ils étaient au courant

de la raison qui poussait Cara à ne pas apprécier son anniversaire. C'est pour ça qu'il ne comptaient pas en parler. Pourtant ils trouvaient ça dommage qu'elle refuse

de voir l'importance de ce jour-là. C'est un jour où on est le centre de toutes les attentions, un jour où nos amis se donnent à fond pour nous faire apprécier la

journée... Mais ils ne voulaient pas lui forcer la main.  
"Salut Cara"  
"Salut"  
Richard et Kahlan évitaient de se tenir la main ou de s'embrasser en présence de Cara parce qu'ils avaient eu des échos de Dahlia et ne voulaient pas la blesser

encore plus.  
"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire aujourd'hui?"demanda Kahlan.  
"Moi je serais bien partante pour une balade en forêt."  
"Toujours décidée à me battre en escalade?" lança Richard à Cara.  
"Plus que jamais! La dernière fois j'ai failli gagner."  
"C'est inutile, je ne peux pas perdre contre toi."  
"J'ai hâte de voir ta tête quand elle te battra. Et je suis sûre que ça arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois."  
Ils allaient partir quand quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux.  
"Cara, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir."  
"Qui?"  
"Je ne sais pas je ne la connais pas"  
"Cara, on part devant, tu nous rejoindra."  
"Inutile, ça ne sera pas long..."  
"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"  
"Parce que la personne qui se dirige vers nous, c'est Dahlia. Et je n'ai rien à lui dire!"  
"La fameuse Dahlia? Pourquoi cette fille reviendrait après 3 ans d'absence?"  
"Je ne sais pas. Et pour tout te dire je m'en fiche."  
"Tu t'en fiche ou tu ne veux plus la revoir?"  
"Les deux. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Si elle vient pour s'expliquer, elle a 3 ans de retard!"  
"Mieux vaut tard que jamais."  
"Moi je suis de l'avis de Cara, elle a déjà eu assez de temps." lança Richard à Kahlan.

Quand Dahlia arriva auprès d'eux, elle fut accueillit par un silence total.  
"Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir Cara."  
"Tu peux retourner d'où tu viens, tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici." dit Cara sans même la regarder.  
"Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir de me revoir."  
"J'ai quelques difficultés à apprécier les gens comme toi. Tu te souviens de ça?" demanda Cara en lui montrant son bras à Dahlia. "Tu m'as fait croire qu'il y avait

quelque chose entre nous et puis ensuite... plus rien. comment tu crois que j'ai réagi le lendemain quand tu n'étais plus là et que j'ai appris ton départ par la

directrice. C'est elle qui m'a appris que tu avais quitté le village. Elle a été surprise que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé parce qu'apparemment tu ne devais pas revenir

ici. Je vois qu'elle a eu tort sur le dernier point."  
Dahlia essaya de répondre mais Cara fut plus rapide.  
"Tu ne m'en a même pas parlé! Au lieux de ça tu as mis en moi de faux espoirs."  
"Tu crois vraiment qu'on m'as laissé le choix? J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour rester avec toi."  
"Mais pourquoi me l'avoir caché? On m'a dit que ça faisait plusieurs mois que c'était prévu!"  
"Qui t'as dit ça? La directrice?"  
"Ça n'a pas d'importance mais, oui, c'est elle."  
"Elle est venu pour me voir le lendemain de ton anniversaire. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas apprécié de nous voir dans le même lit parce que peu de temps après mes parents

sont venus me chercher et ils partageaient son avis parce qu'ils m'ont interdit de te revoir."  
"De ce que je sais de toi, ce n'est pas parce qu'on t'interdit quelque chose que tu ne le fais pas."  
"C'est vrai, mais là c'était différent. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas, je ne POUVAIS pas. J'ai essayé de revenir, plusieurs fois même, mais je n'ai fait

qu'échouer."  
"Dahlia... n'insiste 'il se soit passé, c'est fini maintenant. Et de toute façon, j'ai un homme dans ma vie."  
Dahlia jeta un regard à Richard qui lui fit froid dans le dos.  
"Lui?"  
"Non." dit Cara simplement. Puis elle se tourna vers ses amis. "en fait, allez-y sans moi, je n'ai plus envie de venir."  
Après ces mots, Cara s'en alla sous le regard de Dahlia. Elle n'avais jamais imaginé un seul instant que, parmi toutes les épreuves qu'elle avais dû affronter, la

plus difficile était Cara.


	3. Chapter 3

En fin d'après-midi, Kahlan s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand elle aperçu Dahlia à la sortie du village. Kahlan devina qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps. Après un instant d'hésitation elle décida d'aller la voir.

"Hey."

Dahlia ne répondit pas. Son visage était plus froid encore que de la glace et Kahlan se demanda si elle avait eu raison de venir.

"Je peux te parler?"  
"Ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire?"  
"Ne l'abandonne pas." dit Kahlan sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

Pour la première fois Dahlia regarda Kahlan dans les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas moi celle qui abandonne l'autre dans l'histoire. Elle ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé. Cara n'est pas capable de comprendre qu'elle n'est pas la seule à avoir souffert."  
"Elle t'aime toujours. Elle n'a jamais cessé de le faire."  
"Si c'est le cas alors où est le problème?"  
"Elle a peur."  
"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'effrayant dans une relation!" s'énerva Dahlia comme si elle s'adressait à Cara.  
"On sait toutes les deux que tu as souffert de votre séparation."  
"Je ne vois pas le rapport."  
"C'est ça qui l'effraie. Ressentir a nouveau la perte de celle qu'elle aime. Malgré tous ce qu'elle disait sur toi, il fallait être aveugle pour croire ce qu'elle disait. Ou plutôt, elle te détestait parce qu'elle t'aimait."  
"Vous ne voyez pas les choses de la même façon. J'aimerais qu'elle soit aussi mature que toi."  
"Laisse-lui le temps." dit Kahlan en souriant. "Ça viendra".  
"Évidemment que ça viendra." répondit Dahlia. "J'espère juste que je serais là pour le voir."  
"Moi aussi."  
"Pourquoi tu dis ça? Qu'est-ce que ça te fais si nous sommes ensemble ou pas?"  
"Parce que je connais Cara depuis quelques années maintenant et je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je pense qu'elle doit mettre tout ça au clair."  
"Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle sera mieux avec moi?"  
"Parce que je sais ce que c'est d'être amoureuse. Moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi, et je ne pense pas que Cara ressente ça pour Léo. Elle l'aime, mais il y a quelqu'un qui l'empêche de l'aimer vraiment."  
"Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant. Ceux qui sont au courant de mes sentiments pour Cara m'ont toujours forcé à les oublier. Ou alors ils me prenaient pour un folle"  
"Apparemment ils n'ont pas réussi! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'ai bien compris qu'on ne t'avait pas laissé le choix."  
"Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, mais j'ai fini par revenir."  
"Je peux te poser une question?"  
"Vas-y"  
"Pourquoi tu préfères les femmes aux hommes?"  
"Je ne pense pas que je préfère les femmes. C'est juste que Cara sort du lot. Je me sens bien avec elle comme avec personne d'autre. Mais si elle n'existait pas, je pense que je me tournerais plus vers les hommes."  
"Tu dois vraiment tenir à elle pour dire ça."  
"Comment ça?"  
"Tout à l'heure tu as dit que tes parents sont venus te chercher parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous."  
"Et alors?"  
"Peut-être qu'ils t'ont plus ou moins convaincu. Peut-être qu'ils t'ont fait changer d'avis par rapport aux femmes, Cara mise à part."  
"Ils ne m'impressionnent pas. Quoi qu'ils me disaient, ça ne m'atteignait pas vraiment. Et puis de toute façon personne ne m'intéresse à part elle."  
"Alors dis-le lui. Retourne la voir."  
"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée."  
"Bonne ou pas c'est ta seule solution."  
"Et où est-ce que je peux la trouver?"  
"Suis moi."

Cara était pensive depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Revoir Dahlia était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait. Elle appartenait à son passé et non à son présent. Elle avait déjà eu du mal pour passer à autre chose, elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de le refaire.  
"Quelque chose ne va pas?"  
"Je vais bien. Aussi bien que je puisse aller le jour de mon anniversaire"  
"Laisse-moi te faire un massage" dit Léo en se plaçant derrière elle.  
Cara ferma les yeux au contacte des mains de Léo sur sa peau. Mais rapidement, les mains de Léo laissèrent place à des baisers. Elle se retourna pour que ses lèvres puissent en profiter à leur tour. Voyant que Cara l'encourageait, Léo commença à enlever sa robe.  
"Tu es magnifique." murmura Léo à Cara.  
"Tu n'est pas mal non plus dans ton genre."  
Il embrassa chaque partie de son corps. Aucune ne fut épargnée. Puis il la porta jusqu'au lit.  
"C'est déjà l'heure?"  
"Je trouve que tu es un peu fatigué. Alors oui, c'est déjà l'heure pour toi."  
"Pour moi? Tu ne restes pas?"  
"J'ai décidé d'être solidaire ce soir."  
Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et Cara le laissa prendre le contrôle. Il grimpa sur elle et l'embrassa sauvagement. C'est à ce moment précis que la porte s'ouvrit. Dahlia se tenait à l'entrée. Elle n'apprécia pas vraiment le spectacle. Elle se retînt d'agresser Léo. Pour ça elle avait dû prendre sur elle.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda Cara froidement.  
"Tu la connais? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant."  
"Alors c'est lui "l'homme de ta vie"?"  
"Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre!"  
"Je ne suis pas venu là pour que l'on se cri dessus. Je veux juste te parler."  
"On a déjà parlé ce matin."

Léo ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se sentait totalement hors de la conversation. Il ne savait pas que c'était Dahlia et, de toute façon, elle avait été plutôt brève sur ce sujet avec lui. Cara passa doucement sa main sur le torse de Léo pour provoquer Dahlia. C'était plutôt réussi puisqu'on apercevais nettement les tempes de la brune, signe qu'elle serrait les dents d'agacement. Mais son geste n'était pas la seule raison de son énervement; elle avait très envie d'être à la place de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. D'autant plus que Cara n'était pas habillée. Elle fixa ses lèvres un moment avant de reprendre.

"Je ne suis pas partis Cara. Pourquoi tu refuse de me croire?"  
C'est à ce moment là que Léo commença à comprendre la situation.  
"Alors c'est ça l'histoire? tu débarque ici en pensant que Cara allait te sauter dans les bras? C'est ridicule, vous êtes du même sexe. Vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble. Ça ne se fait pas."  
Cara retira son bras de Léo.  
"Où est le problème?"  
Mais avant que Léo n'ait pu répondre, Dahlia avait déjà traversé la pièce et portait la main au cou de Léo. Les deux amants furent surpris de sa rapidité.  
"Tu vois Cara, c'est à cause de personne comme lui qu'on m'a arraché à toi i ans."

Cara ne répondit pas et ne réagis pas non plus pour défendre Léo. Elle n'avait pas cru un instant que ce que Dahlia lui avait dit puisse être vrai parce qu'elle trouvait cela insensé. Être avec un garçon ou une fille c'était la même chose non? Et puis, ne pas être d'accord c'était une chose, mais lui faire quitter le village de force c'était plutôt excessif comme réaction! Pourtant elle ne lui avait pas menti. Son regard devînt vide et ni Léo ni Dahlia ne pouvait dire ce à quoi elle pensait. Léo tentait désespérément de se défaire de l'emprise de Dahlia mais en vain. Sa haine était trop forte. Cependant elle relâcha sa vigilance lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Cara. Le jeune homme en profita pour se libérer.

"Écoute, je ne sais pas vraiment qui tu es et ce qu'il s'est passé mais Cara ne t'appartiens pas alors va-t-en!"  
"C'est à Cara de décider."  
"Il a raison. Va-t-en."  
"C'est la deuxième fois que tu me le demande aujourd'hui. Dis le encore une fois et je m'en irais pour toujours."  
"Elle a prit sa décision. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, tu devrais le savoir."  
"Dahlia, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. Léo est là pour moi, je suis là pour lui et c'est tout."  
Dahlia exécuta les ordres de Cara. Avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier regard à Cara.  
"Alors c'est vraiment fini cette fois n'est-ce pas..." dit Dahlia plus pour elle-même que pour Cara.  
"Non, ce n'est pas fini. Rien n'a jamais vraiment été commencé. Ne le nies pas."  
"Tu sais très bien que c'est faux" dit Dahlia sortant.  
Cara se tourna vers Léo.  
"Pourquoi tu penses que deux femmes ne peuvent pas être ensemble?"  
"Parce que c'est comme ça... ce n'est pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses."  
"De toute façon ça ne me concerne pas" menti Cara.  
"Exactement. Rappel moi où on en était?"  
"Je n'ai plus très envie de continuer."  
"C'est à cause d'elle?"  
"Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Du moins pour moi."  
"Alors où est le soucis?"  
"Je veux juste que cette journée se finisse."

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Léo ne rajouta rien et finalement ils se couchèrent définitivement.

Cara pouvait deviner à la respiration de Léo qu'il dormait. Elle attendit encore un peu puis se leva et s'habilla. Elle prit une veste et sortit dans le froid glacial de l'hiver.  
"J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais!"  
"Et moi j'ai eu peur que tu ne comprennes pas le message."  
"On a toujours été douées pour la communication muette entre nous. Pourquoi ça changerais?" demanda Dahlia en souriant.  
"Je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme je l'ai fait. Tout ce que j'ai dit ce soir je ne le pensais pas! Et j'aurais dû te croire dès le début!"  
Cara parlait si vite que Dahlia comprenait à peine. Elle était tellement confuse des évènements qu'elle en perdait ses mots. Dahlia la prit dans ses bras bras pour la calmer. C'était la seule chose dont elle avait besoin. La seule chose dont elles avaient besoin. Une seule et unique larme coula sur la joue de Dahlia. Finalement, après tout ce temps elle avait enfin ce pourquoi elle s'était battue.

à suivre


	4. Chapter 4

"Cara, je crois qu'on devrait partir."

"Pourquoi ça?!"

"J'ai déjà été chassée une fois de ce village, je n'ai pas ma place ici."

"C'était il y a trois ans! Et il n'y a plus personne pour te renvoyer maintenant."

"Eh bien il se trouve que j'ai déjà eu le temps de me faire des ennemies ici. Je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur alors il est possible que j'ai pu être désagréable avec certains ici. De toute façon je ne me sens pas chez moi. Tout est parti de là, de cette école, cette directrice..."

"Tout est parti de moi Dahlia."

"Je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle." dit Dahlia en souriant. "Si tu veux rester, alors je ne vais pas te forcer à partir. Je serai très mal placée pour ça"

"Ce n'est pas mon avis qui compte. J'irais là où tu m'emmèneras."

"Alors va prendre quelques affaires et on y va."  
Cara s'exécuta et revînt avec un sac à la main quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

"Heureusement que ton chéri dort comme une marmotte, parce que tu n'es pas très discrète." dit Dahlia en prenant le sac. "Mais il est vrai que tu as fait des progrès"

"Oh ça va! Je peux toujours faire demi-tour tu sais."

"Non tu ne peux plus"

La main de Dahlia emprisonna celle de Cara et en profita pour l'attirer.

"Toujours aussi possessive toi."

"C'est de ta faute, il ne fallait pas être Cara. Maintenant tu es obligée de me supporter"

Cara posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dahlia.

"Je veux te supporter pour toujours Dahlia."

"Et ce sera le cas. On va prendre un nouveau départ et plus personne ne se mettra entre nous. Je te le promet."

"Ce n'est pas parce que c'est déjà arrivé que ça ne va pas recommencer."

"L'autre fois je t'avais promis d'essayer de faire en sorte qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Aujourd'hui, je te promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Et il ne t'arrivera rien non plus."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de promesse pour ça, tu me l'as toujours prouvé. J'étais intouchable avec toi."

"Intouchable? J'aime bien ce terme."

"Pourquoi?"

"Il veut dire que personne ne te touche. A part moi."

"Et Léo tu en fait quoi?"

"Je le tuerais si je pouvais. Mais quelqu'un m'en empêcherait."

"C'est fort probable en effet. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu m'avais manqué?"

"Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que non. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je l'avais compris. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, que tu le veuilles ou non."

"N'en sois pas si sûre."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça?"

"Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça."

"Et comment je suis censée réagir?"

"Eh bien par exemple en me contredisant."

"C'était un piège?"

"Et j'ai bien peur que tu sois tombé dedans. Est-ce que tu doutes de ça? Qu'on ne puisse plus s'entendre comme avant?"

"Non. Il nous faudra juste un peu de temps pour recoller les morceaux, mais on y arrivera ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Je compte sur toi."

"Il est temps d'y aller maintenant."

Dahlia commença à partir d'un pas déterminé mais Cara tira sur son bras. La brune se retourna et senti alors l'autre bras de Cara autour de sa taille. Cara déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la femme qu'elle venait de retrouver. Dahlia se laissa tenter mais rapidement elle la repoussa.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Cara inquiète.

"Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas envie que tout recommence."

"Ça ne te ressemble pas d'avoir peur" dit Cara pour la taquiner.

"J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre ce que c'était en trois ans."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Ça n'a plus d'importance. Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant c'est quitter cet endroit"

"Je crois que c'est à mon tour d'avoir peur"

"Il ne faut pas. Ils ne te feront rien"

"Quoi?! De qui tu parles?! C'est quoi cette histoire? Si je dois tout laisser derrière moi pour te suivre alors j'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant ces trois dernières années"

"A quoi cela servirait-il? Ça n'a aucun intérêt"

"Ça en a pour moi. Je veux savoir que tu puisse te confier à moi quand tu en a besoin"

"Très bien, je te raconterais. Mais pas maintenant"

"Dis-moi au moins qui sommes-nous en train de fuir?"

"On ne fuit personne. Et si vraiment ils arrivent ils auront affaire à moi"

Sa phrase n'avait absolument pas rassuré Cara. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle entendait par "s'ils arrivent". Mais ce qui l'effrayait vraiment c'était le "ils auront affaire à moi". Dahlia n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de violente.  
Une voix derrière elles sortie Cara de ses pensées.

"J'étais sûr que tu reviendrait ici un jour ou l'autre"

Dahlia sursauta et tenta en vain de masquer la crainte qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

"Au début nous t'avons cherché mais tu étais introuvable. Et puis ton père a eu une idée: ta copine. Tu reviendrais forcément pour elle"

Cara avait du mal à comprendre la situation. Est-ce que c'était les parents de Dahlia le véritable danger?  
Avant qu'elle ait pu se poser une autre question elle sentit des bras l'attirer. Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était Dahlia, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ces mains qui la tenaient si fermement lui faisait mal.

"Lâches-la!"

"Tu sais ce que nous voulons"

"Non je ne sais pas"

"Nous ne voulons pas de cette vie pour toi. Tu attire la honte sur notre famille"

"Je ne veux pas de la vie que vous me proposez"

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position pour marchander. Fais-le au moins pour elle. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est un jeu dangereux" leur lança Dahlia.

"Dangereux pour qui?"

Dahlia ne répondit pas. Elle devait jouer le jeu pour l'instant; elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dévoiler ses cartes.

"Très bien. Où est-ce qu'on va cette fois?"

"Dahlia ne fais pas ça" dit Cara qui ne voulait pas la perdre à nouveau.

"Je n'ai pas le choix. Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi tu sais. Rentre chez toi et prends soin de toi. Je crois que c'est vraiment la fin cette fois"

"C'est pour ton bien Dahlia. Et pour le sien aussi d'ailleurs"

"Lâches-la maintenant"

Le père de Dahlia s'exécuta. La dernière chose que Cara vit fut trois silhouettes disparaître dans la nuit. Mais Cara ne fera pas demi-tour, elle attendrait que Dahlia revienne. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle ferait, Cara le savait. Pour l'instant elle devait se cacher. Mais pendant combien de temps? Et où? Des milliers de questions parcouraient son esprit. Depuis quand les parents de Dahlia étaient-ils devenus ainsi? En fait elle avait la réponse à cette question. Mais comment ont-ils pus devenir aussi... méchant? Cara ne savait pas vraiment comment les décrire.

"Pourquoi vous vous acharnez contre moi? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Je ne suis plus une petite fille, je peux gérer ma vie"

"C'est ça que tu appelles gérer ta vie?! Tu sais ce qui t'attends à la maison n'est-ce pas? Je suppose que tu as perdu l'habitude depuis le temps"

"Sûrement" menti Dahlia.

Soudain, en quelques mouvements Dahlia assomma ses parents. La distance qu'ils avaient parcourue était suffisante maintenant.  
Elle ne pensait pas que ça aurait été aussi simple. Bien sûr elle avait les capacités pour le faire, mais ils restaient ses parents. Ils lui avaient inspiré tellement de peur par le passé...  
Maintenant elle devait faire demi-tour. Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil à ses parents avant de partir. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était en train de commettre une erreur. Les laisser ici ne changerait rien, ils finiraient forcément par revenir. Mais une partie d'elle espérait qu'ils renonceraient. C'était mieux pour tout le monde.

"Cara! Où es-tu?"

Cara mit du temps à se montrer. Ou plutôt Dahlia mit du temps à la retrouver.

"Où sont tes parents?"

"J'ai réussi à les semer pendant qu'ils regardaient ailleurs" menti à nouveau Dahlia. "A présent il faut partir."

"Où?"

"Loin. Très loin d'ici. Cara si tu ne veux plus venir, je comprendrais"

Cara lui prit la main.

"Je te suivrais partout où tu iras"

"Je savais que tu dirais ça" dit Dahlia en souriant.

"Je suppose qu'ils vont revenir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent exactement?"

"Moi"

"Ça j'avais comprit, mais pourquoi?"

"Après que nous soyons partis de Stowcroft mes parents ont décidé que l'on habiterait dans un autre petit village similaire. Mais au bout d'un moment je suis partie. Apparemment ils n'ont pas apprécié et veulent que je revienne"

"Mais tu es grande maintenant. Tu es en âge de décider de tes actes!"

"Je le sais. Et j'aimerais qu'ils le sachent aussi. Allez viens"

Elles marchèrent pendant longtemps en se faisant le plus discrètes possible. Cara remarqua que Dahlia avait l'habitude de le faire. Le noir n'était pas un obstacle pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

"Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter? Le soleil se lève"

"Je sais mais..."

"Pas longtemps, juste le temps de récupérer un peu. Je suis fatiguée"

"D'accord. Je surveille les alentours"

"Merci"

"On y sera bientôt. Encore quelques kilomètres et..."

"Oh non vous ne ferez pas un kilomètre de plus"

"Ce n'était pas très gentil de ta part Dahlia"

"Arrêtez-ça s'il vous plaît" murmura Dahlia

"Pourquoi t'obstines-tu? Quoiqu'il en soit tu n'auras plus de raison de partir. On va en finir avec elle"

Mais cette fois Dahlia fut plus rapide et se mit devant Cara pour la protéger.

"Laissez-nous tranquille" lança Dahlia qui sentait les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. "Ne faites pas ça"

"Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour nous"

"C'est à moi de décider pour moi-même"

Cette fois-ci les larmes ne se contentèrent plus de rester sous ses yeux. Non, elles dévalèrent les joues de Dahlia à une vitesse impressionnante.

"Ne pleures pas ma chérie. Ce sera dur au début mais après tout redeviendra comme avant"

"Ta mère et moi avons réalisé que t'envoyer dans ce pensionnat a été une très grosse erreur. C'est pour ça qu'on doit te ramener à la maison"

"Vous avez eu votre chance"

"Tu te trompe. Tu ne nous a pas laissé l'occasion de te montrer ce que nous voulions pour toi"

"C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez?" demanda Dahlia en baissant les yeux.

"Oui. Mais nous ne partirons pas d'ici sans que nous nous soyons occupés d'elle. Sinon tu t'en iras encore"

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit; jamais deux sans trois"

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de faire ce qu'elle redoutait d'avoir à faire. Elle sorti une dague de sa ceinture et la lança au visage de son père. Mais il réussi à l'éviter.

"Tu viens d'aggraver sérieusement ton cas"

"Je le sais"

"Ce sera avec ce couteau que je tuerais ton amie. Comme ça tu regretteras encore plus de ma l'avoir jeté"

"Je vous le demande une dernière fois: partez d'ici. Je ne suis plus votre petite fille"

"Inutile de bavarder"

"Dahlia!" cria Cara qui venait de se faire prendre encore une fois.

Et effectivement, c'était sa dague qui était sous la gorge de Cara.

"Dis Adieu Dahlia"

Mais avant que sa mère ai pu faire le moindre geste, sa tête fit quasiment un tour sur elle même. Elle s'écroula devant les yeux horrifiés des deux autres personnes. Sans montrez la moindre émotion elle se dirigea vers son père.

"Si tu crois que je suis aussi faible que ta..."

Un coup à l'estomac l'empêcha de finir sa phrase, et un autre au cou l'empêcha de parler à tout jamais. Dahlia savait que ça finirait comme ça. Elle avait osé espérer autre chose. Ses genoux ne la portaient plus et elle ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer sur le corps de son père. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps sa bouche l'autorisa à prononcer les mots qui, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, désirait sortir.

"Je t'aime papa. Je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire, ni pour toi ni pour maman. Je suis désolée"

Puis Dahlia se retourna pour regarder Cara. Elle avait le même regard que celui qu'on porte sur un monstre.

"Rentre chez toi Cara" lui lança-t-elle à contrecœur.

Cara n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de faire demi-tour, laissant Dahlia seule. Elle courait aussi vite que ses jambes pouvait lui permettre. Qui était la femme qu'elle avait prise pour Dahlia? La Dahlia qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle n'était plus là, ce n'était plus elle. Jamais elle n'aurait tué ses parents.  
Dahlia la regarda partir sans rien dire. Elle était de retour à la case départ: seule. Peut-être que la solitude était son destin finalement. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'était que Cara la fuirait pour le reste de sa vie.


	5. Chapter 5

La journée touchait à sa fin et Dahlia venait de finir d'enterrer ses parents. Elle regrettait qu'ils ne puissent avoir de funérailles décentes, bien que, quelque part au fond d'elle-même elle pensait qu'ils ne les méritaient pas.

"Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Reposez en paix."

"Tu as l'air épuisée." dit une voix dans son dos.

"Cara? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Tiens, manges ça." continua Cara en lui lançant une pomme.

"Pourquoi es-tu revenue?"

"Quand je suis rentrée chez moi et que j'ai vu Léo j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais."

"Mais..."

"Et j'ai aussi compris que, peu importe ce que tu es devenue aujourd'hui, ça ne changera rien à ce que je ressens. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me remettre de ton départ et aujourd'hui j'ai la chance de pouvoir te suivre."

"Tu as vu ce que j'ai fais. Tu étais là..."

"C'est vrai. Mais je sais que si tu avais pu faire autrement tu ne les aurais pas tué. C'est pour ça que tu leur as dit de partir. Tu n'avais pas peur de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, mais de ce que toi tu pouvais leur faire. Et puis je me doute bien que tu ne m'as pas tout raconté quand tu as dit que tu es parti vivre avec eux."

Cara la prit dans ses bras.

"Cara..."

"Shhh, ne dis plus rien, repose-toi."

"Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre."

"Ce n'est pas grave, tout ce que tu as besoin de comprendre c'est que je t'aime. Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question?"

"Bien sûr."

"Maintenant que tes parents ne sont plus là, on peut rentrer chez nous?"

"A Stowcroft?"

"Je connais un endroit qui te plaira. On va tout recommencer tu verras."

"Très bien. Si tu es revenu pour moi alors je te dois bien ça."

"Non tu ne me dois rien du tout. Tu m'as sauvé la vie!"

"En prenant la leur..."

"Je pense que ça aurait fini par arriver tôt ou tard. Ils voulaient se débarrasser de moi alors tu aurais forcément réagis."

"Alors tu me pardonne?"

"Évidemment!"

"Ils étaient loin d'être des parents modèles, ça je le sais. Mais je les aime."

Dahlia s'allongea sur le sol. Cara la rejoignit et la brune se blottit dans son cou.

"Dahlia, je suis désolée d'être parti."

"Ne le sois pas, je suis un monstre."

"C'est faux. Leur mort te fait beaucoup souffrir. Et puis je sais qui tu étais avant, qui tu étais quand tu es née. Tu as changé mais je sais que celle que j'ai toujours connu est là quelque part. Et je te trouverais Dahlia, tu peux en être sûre."

Un long silence s'installa. Cara pensait que son amie s'était endormie, mais soudain elle se mit à parler.

"Je ne me souviens plus à quoi ressemble cette maison."

"Tu es parti si vite que ça?"

"Non. Il y avait une petite cabane au fond du jardin. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre alors il faisait très sombre. Le vent passait à travers les murs et il faisait toujours froid. Mais le vent n'était pas aussi glacé que les chaînes."

"Quelles chaînes?"

"Ils ne voulaient pas que je parte et puis, ça faisait partie de 'la punition'. Ils me frappaient en me disant que c'était pour mon bien. A l'époque je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'était la douleur..."

"Ça a duré combien de temps"

"Je l'ignore. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps comme je ne voyais pas le soleil. Ils auraient pu arrêter, mais pour ça je devais promettre de ne plus te rechercher."

"Mais tu ne l'a pas fait, parce que tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas tenir cette promesse."

"Des fois je me demandais si j'étais morte. Mais ils étaient toujours la pour me rappeler que non."

"Dahlia j'en ai entendu assez. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus."

"Tu étais là toi aussi." continua Dahlia imperturbable. "Tu avais ce sourire magnifique... ça me donnait de l'espoir. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Cara."

"Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal dans cette histoire? C'est que pendant que tu te battais pour t'accrocher à moi, moi je te maudissais parce que tu m'avais abandonné. Tu es très forte Dahlia. Tu as réussi à leur pardonner après ce qu'ils t'ont fait."

"Je n'arrive pas à faire autrement."

"Alors arrêtes de dire que tu es un monstre!"

"Tout le monde le penserait."

"Ils ne te connaissent pas aussi bien que moi. Allez, n'en parlons plus. On va camper ici cette nuit et on repartira demain. Où sont les couvertures?"

"Là où tu les as laissée" dit Dahlia en pointant le sac du doigt.

"Ne bouge pas je reviens."

"Non, reste encore un peu. J'ai besoin de toi."

"Je regrette, le sol n'est pas très confortable."

"Ce n'est pas faux. Mais dépêches-toi."

"Promis. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de remarquer mon absence."

"Ça j'en doute, mais tu peux toujours essayer."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si j'échoue?"

"Tu verras."

Cara se leva enfin et installa les couvertures.

"En fait je suis plutôt curieuse. Le temps que je fasse un feu ça devrait être suffisant."

"De toute façon tu as déjà perdu. Et puis un feu ne serait pas de trop."

Quelques minutes plus tard tout était prêt et Cara retourna auprès de Dahlia.

"Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'attend?"

Sans attendre la réponse elle grimpa sur Dahlia et l'embrassa.

"Tu étais si innocente autrefois..." soupira Dahlia. "Tu en as fait du chemin toi aussi depuis la dernière fois. La seule différence c'est que toi tu es plus attirante maintenant."

"Oops, je crois que j'ai laissé une marque..." dit Cara qui ne l'écoutait déjà plus. "Tu ne m'en veux pas?"

"Il faut que je te remette à ta place. Ce n'ai pas moi qui ai échoué dans mon travail."

"Je m'incline."

"Très bien. Tout d'abord, je veux que tu oublies tout ce que ton copain ait pu te faire jusqu'à présent."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça sans ton aide."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ensuite je ne veux pas que tu te retienne quand tu crieras mon nom."

"Compris. Autre chose?"

"Oui. Ne me touche pas, sauf si je te le demande."

"Quoi?! C'est quoi cette règle?!"

"C'est ton gage. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Garde tes mains à distance."

"Moi qui pensais que ça serait intéressant..."

"Oh mais ça le sera. Pour moi en tout cas."

"J'aurais ma revanche."

"Aucun souci."

Dahlia commença à embrasser son cou et Cara eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas bouger.

"Si c'est vraiment ce que tu attends de moi alors s'il te plaît attache moi au moins les mains. Je n'y arriverais pas sinon."

"Ce serait de la triche."

"C'est pire que de la torture!"

Cara regretta immédiatement ses mots. Ce n'était pas le genre de phrase qu'elle pouvait se permettre de lui dire. Mais Dahlia était bien trop occupé pour en tenir compte.

"Et ce n'est que le début!"

Le lendemain matin Dahlia fut la première debout. Elle avait même eu le temps de préparer le petit-déjeuner qu'elle dormait toujours.

"Hey, il faut te réveiller maintenant." murmura Dahlia à l'oreille de Cara.

"Hmmm... ça dépend, qui est-ce qui est à côté de moi?"

"Une très jolie jeune femme."

"Alors ça me va. Je dois t'avouer qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir je pensais que ce n'était qu'un rêve."

"Oh non je suis bien réelle. Allez viens, on va bientôt se mettre en route."

"A ce propos, j'ai une surprise pour toi."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Si je te le dis ce ne sera plus une surprise."

"Un peu de chantage et tu devrais céder."

"Je ne pense pas."

"Si je te dis que je ne te toucherais plus jamais comme hier?"

"Ne me fais pas rire; tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Ne te fatigue pas je te dis."

"Tant pis, je vais devoir attendre."

"Tu le découvrira bien assez tôt. Dahlia, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose."

"Ce n'est pas bon signe ça."

"Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je dois prendre ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir..."

"Comment ça? Ne vas pas me faire croire que ton copain est meilleur que moi."

"Oh non il est très loin derrière toi. C'est ça le problème."

"Je ne te suis pas."

"Je suis jalouse."

"Jalouse?! De qui peux-tu bien être jalouse?"

"Quand je vois l'expérience que tu as acquis je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse."

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre?"

"J'aurais aimé perdre ma virginité avec toi. Je n'ai pas eu le choix."

"Attends, ça veut dire quoi ça? Est-ce que tu as été...?"

"Non, j'étais consentante. Enfin d'une certaine façon. En fait je pensais à toi à chaque fois. Je sais que ça peut paraître tordu ou quelque chose comme ça mais ça m'a beaucoup aidé."

"Non, ce n'est pas tordu. C'est même plutôt rassurant, alors j'espère que tu ne me mens pas."

"C'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment ce que je veux. Et puis tu peux parler mais toi aussi tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre! Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir de l'expérience. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu me laisse l'étriper."

"Ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Tu n'auras jamais sa mort sur la conscience."

"Je ne suis pas sûre si je dois te remercier ou non."

"Bien sûr que tu dois m'en remercier!"

"Très bien, je trouverais un moyen. En attendant tu vas te dépêcher parce que j'ai une surprise qui m'attend."

"Au moins je suis sûre que tu ne traîneras pas en route."

"Tu ne veux pas me donner un indice?"

"D'accord. Je vais réaliser un vieux rêve dont tu m'as fait part."

"Ce n'est pas un indice ça, c'est juste pour me rendre encore plus impatiente."

"Ça vaut le coup crois-moi."

Après ça elles se mirent en route. Dahlia voulait constamment accélérer le rythme.

"On est encore loin?"

"On devrait y être dans une bonne heure."

"Donc c'est encore loin..."

"Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de te demander si tu veux faire une pause."

"En effet c'est inutile. Je ne suis pas du genre à me fatiguer rapidement."

"J'ai eu l'occasion de le constater."

Dahlia ne lâcha plus un mot du trajet.

"On y est. Ferme les yeux et ne triche pas."

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention."

"Ok. Ne bouge pas je reviens."


End file.
